soulless shell
by ultamite nineball
Summary: the story of Leif 1000 years before blood omen when a young child is taken from his home and forced to take on a lineage he never knew of it will take all the courage he has to survive with the help of a rebel leader he must over throw evil review
1. Chapter 1

Hello here is the first installment to soulless shell

Soulless shell

Prologue Leif

My name is Leif melyamos I am a half blood a crimson king and ruler of jackal's half bloods and rats

I am not like the others I with grey fur and red eyes had to lead a group of blood thirsty murderers and thieves to rule the planet but back then that was not what I wanted I wanted peace a place where all races could live in harmony and well being a place where children would not have to hide in fear of many nightmares to come my name is Leif and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is the next installment of soulless shell review

Soulless shell chapter 1

Assault

A little child was running down the streets of his village he had grey fur and strange red eyes that seemed they could pierce through the toughest metal he skidded into his home

Im home he announced happily

His mother a jolly looking young mouse said hi honey how was school

Oh it was fun momma whats for dinner

(out side the home a few rats had gathered outside the home) a huge rat came up and looked through a crack at the young half blood in the home eating one look at his eyes was all he needed .

this is the crimson king my minions we will enter this home kill all opposition and grab the boy .

Yes sir the rats replied!!

Leifs mother heard noises in the kitchen so she went in to investigate five seconds later life and his father heard a scream

Leif grabbed his tiny dagger and ran inside his father did like wize with his blade they skidded in to find his mother bleeding on the floor mommy he screamed as large gusts of wind emanated semmeingly from his body then the rats suroounded his father and beat him down Leif hid in the attic.

Where is he look harder

Leif ran down to his father who was on the floor bleeding son you must know this later when you one day return here (shares a whisper in Leifs ear ) you will know then goodbye and remember I …….love you

Daddy then he was seized by rough paws as he was dragged out of his former home.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people here is chapter 2 every one cry now for Leif '(

Soulless shell chapter 2

Chosen one

Stop where are you taking me Leif demanded.

Please settle down my lord every thing will be revealed to you in time.

Leif's eyes widened at this statement a lord to whom.

To all present here my lord now please get on your paws.

Leif did as he was bade he stared across at a large rat who had stationed himself just across the way

Ahhh he exclaimed I greet you my lord crimson king he and all others around him bowed to Leif .

Ummm excuse me sir in what way am I a king im just a poor boy whose parents you killed he exclaimed angrily.

I had to my lord they were keeping that secret from you for too long now it is time to take your place among your people and subjects.

Now here take this blade and follow me

But sir it looks awfully heavy

Oh pick it up young master

Leif picked it up it was surprisingly light in his paws wow he exclaimed

Now follow my lead I have to really make sure you are the crimson king he explained drawing his blade. Now hold your ground he called out.

Leif held his blade at the ready as the rat rushed at him inflicting a stinging blow to the arm!

Ahhh Leif yelled then suddenly he felt a rising anger in his chest his eyes went from red to black as he dashed at the rat inflicting many harsh blows apon his attacker then he shot a beam from his paw which the rat teleported away from then he got in front of Leif and placed a paw on his head whispering to him to relax.

Gradually he did when he was out of his powerful state he became very dizzy ohhh what happened.

You proved to every one present that you are the crimson king now come my lord there is much to do.

He turned to the rat and said sir what is your name?

The rat turned halfway and replied karas young master as they walked away he thought goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter REVIEW… please

Soulless shell chapter 3

A new life

Leif continued to follow Karas out of the village then they followed the forest path then the went slightly west off the path and continued for a few miles until they reached a cave they followed him through the cave then they went up through a passage that went up and out he found himself back out in the sun as he looked forward he saw a large tower surrounded by a vast village suddenly karas spoke.

Welcome my lord to vacadoris!

Leif looked up to see the village gate open slightly as he entered the village grew deathly silent as he walked through the streets many people bowed respectively to him and many young girls giggled at the sight of him but still bowed.

Ummm why are they doing this doing this karas.

Simple my lord they know whom their master is.

But that's not what I want Leif thought to himself.

Come now my lord we have very much to do today.

All right karas let us go to uhhh where are we going?

Do you see that tower in the middle of the village my lord?

Yes I do karas.

Well my lord that is where you will rule from and learn of how you are the crimson king.

Alright karas lets go.

As they walked into the large tower like castle and walked into a large circle room where a large rat stood ah welcome my lord he bowed my name is thrnos he bowed.

Oh please sir don't bow to me I don't deserve it.

Ohhh but you do my king (in his mind he so dearly wished he could sneer at him) but enough about that we have much to do and soo little time.

Sir what are we doing exactly.

We are completely proving that you are the crimson king my liege.

How do we do that?

You know for some one so young you sure do ask a lot of questions Leif tell me what race were your parents.

My mother was a mouse and my father was a rat which you brutally killed Leif said emotionless.

Ahh but for a good reason they lied about your lineage and I believe you can do much more for your people lord now go with karas your first test is to begin.

Come with me young master karas obediently told Leif.

Okay karas.

As karas and Leif walked away he sneered oh don't worry my lord in a few years you will belong to me hahahahaha!

Okay my lord the first test is if you can defeat normal warriors we must go to the arena to do this follow me young master.

As they entered the gates they slammed behind him surprisingly Leif did not flinch when this happened okay send in the challengers.

Leif could see that all of them were at least 20 seasons above him he took the sword which karas handed him he watched as karas nimbly jumped up into the seats begin!!

The rats rushed at him as Leif raised his blade the first one got to him without thinking he brutally slashed the rat to pieces then the next rat rushed at him Leif nimbly jumped over his head and sung his blade downwards as he watched the rat slice in half the last one came at him he teleported much to karas surprise and slashed him in the back as he fell to the ground karas jumped down to meet him very good job young master well done now to the final test.

What will this test consist of karas.

We will try to find the crimson kings eye on your body.

The what !!??

It is the eye that proves that you are the crimson king it is hidden on your body some where now come he sat Leif down on a chair as he spoke to him okay young master try to relax.

Leif did as he was bade when karas opened his paw and a bright light went over his body then suddenly a large eye appeared on his neck with a bloody pupil and three spikes adorned the lid I guess you are the crimson king young master.

What exactly is a crimson king sir?

A crimson king is a war leader and a god a life source and a great power the crimson king is the one who is supposed to give the land to our kind.

Hmmm that sounds like you are basically talking about taking over innocent lives he spoke without an expression on his face and enslaving people and trying to use me as a puppet oh I don't think you are friend karas I think that is the intentions of our friend trhnos.

Hmm karas thought this child is more resourceful then I thought and he harbors my hatred for trhnos.

Come now young master we must now go back to trhnos as they walked back in the circle room trhnos greeted them ahh karas is Leif our king?

Yes my lord he is very well now Leif I am sending you to live with a good friend of mine aveena come in please.

Aveena was a beautiful young fox she of course was taken in by the goraiathans when she was found beat up by the shore because of her injures she was told she would never be able to bear children which was what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

You will stay with her for a few weeks until I think you are ready now take him to his new home Aveena.

Yes thrnos she said obediently.

Come Leif she said with a cheerful smile.

As Leif walked into Aveena's home he looked arouned it was sparsely furnished umm miss Aveena.

Yes Leif

why did they have to kill my parents Leif asked.

Aveena felt her heart ache at this statement I do not know Leif.

(for many days Aveena and Leif spent time together they became closer)

Umm he asked one day embarrassed would you mind being my mother?

She did not see that coming why would you want that im basically nothing much I don't have much either.

I don't care you are the only person here who has treated me like a person and not a king and a lord and god and all of that other confusing stuff.

Okay she said with a smile on her face I can do that she smiled as he walked up to her and hugged her.

I wanna go to bed now momma.

Her heart felt warm when he called her that okay as he walked in there are no other beds so I guess you will have to sleep with me.

Okay momma he jumped on to the bed and lay there she got in as well and he moved closer and hugged her good night he said.

Good night as she fell to sleep she wondered how thrnos would take this.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay time for a new character please review I need REVIEWS!!

Soulless Shell chapter 4

Maria

Maria looked up at the sky her mother was gone for many hours she was hoping she would come back soon she was beginning to get lonely ….. But that was the least of problems to come unknowns to her her mother who was the leader of the rebel group Zaridos was dyeing and on her way here.

Besides that Maria was a young mouse at least 4 seasons of age everyone in the camp knew when she would grow up she would be stunningly beautiful but as of right now she was worried of her mother's safety as if by magic she heard the sound of many foot paws entering the camp.

Momma she called out but all she heard was grunting from the others as they carried her mother up to her eyes.

Momma what happened?

She ran up to the stretcher carrying her mother in it.

Maria she spoke I have heard many things and all are important to your well being so listen carefully I will not be here much longer.

What is it momma she asked tears falling down her face.

I have heard recent reports of a child not long ago about your age my daughter who was taken from his home and had his parents put to death they brought him to the goraiathans capital believing he is there supposed savior and king I hear his name is Leif and he is what they call there crimson king. They believe he is a god a lord and the creature who will give the lands to his kind. He is a half blood and he will soon be a danger to us all. Now the next important thing is I am about to tell you is when I have died which will be inevitably soon you will take over as the leader of the zaridos….

WHAT!!!

A loud and imperious voice sounded over Marias mother that is nonsense she is too young there is no way I will have naught but a child rule our group.

Shut (wheeze) up acriluos I was going to say when she was older until then my brother arcudo will take lead of the zaridos until my daughter is of age now SHUT UP.

Acriluos grew silent.

Good now my little girl don't cry.

But (sniff sniff) momma im going to miss you she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

I know she said lifting her daughters head to look her in her eyes but you must stay strong and keep an eye on acrilous he may try to kill you if he gets the chance ughh.

Then Maria backed up as her mother coughed up blood!!

Momma Maria called out as her mothers eyes filmed over she remarked stay strong my daughter stay strong.

Aveena stood before thrnos as she told him her intentions.

Humph I will not have this Aveena.

Please thrnos he is the most precious thing to me please me and him for that matter want nothing more than to be together I want nothing more then to be his mother

FINE thrnos yelled have him but remember this if you steer him away from his destiny ill kill you GOT IT!!

As Aveena walked away she halfed turned her head fine then master she sneered I will not keep him from his destiney but remember this if you harm him or make his life miserable in any way ill kill you then she angrily walked away.

Hmm thrnos remarked under his breath she defiantly cannot keep that promise.

As Aveena walked away she thought I will always protect him even if it means I must die in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi here is the next installment plz plz plz review )

Soulless Shell chapter 5

14 seasons on

Leif was sitting in the place that had been his home for the last 14 seasons he had lost his cute young face but gained something else he was handsome and had muscles and a tall strong physique many females in the city were after him almost every day he at the moment was garbed in a long black robe with red lines through it.

Leif Aveena called out come down please you have to eat so you won't be hungry during the council meeting.

Gahh he complained why do they always need my opinion god can they ever do any thing by themselves?

Leif you are the crimson king going to these meetings is kinda like a priority you are basically the ruler of this whole town please try to act like one son.

Alright Aveena but please do not expect me to be nice to these slave drivers as he walked out the door his foster mother yelled after him have a good day son.

Yea yea Leif called back.

As Leif walked up to the tower something small and annoying attached it self to his waist.

GAHHH dammit maoimi get off.

NUH UH the small female rat replied not till you take me out on a date she replied hugging him tighter.

Guhh never ever ever he replied as he detached her from his waist as he ran she came after him screaming COME BACK HERE LEIF!!

He ran along the towers corridors till he came to the council room he shut the door as he heard maoimi dash by the door he heard a cough.

Ahem a imperious voice greeted his ears ah my king I am guessing it was maiomi again eh.

Yes councilmen Monroe she just wont leave me alone.

Monroe was a tall fox and very skinny too he had never seen a battle in his pathetic life and Leif could easily see he was a sniveling coward

Also among the council was thrnos councilmen raynold a rat with a attention span of a fly.

Then there was Councilmen Arnold every one could see he was a fat bastard who liked nothing more then to watch the whores in the clubs he was even once convicted for rape he was a tall and stupid ferret he was probably the one Leif most hated for his history

Then there was councilmen catartos he was a weasel one of the only councilmen Leif respected he was a experienced spy and a thief in his younger days.

Then last was the person who Leif respected the most his name was councilmen rajh he had seen the scars of war well he had fought in many battles and had many scratches and scars all over his body this was the only one of the councilors that Leif admired.

Welcome my lord they all bowed before him except for rajh oh stand up he complained we all know he hates to be bowed to.

Ahh thank you for clarifying that very real fact rajh my friend now tell me my friends why have you called me forth?

Very simple my lord Arnold spoke up (which annoyed Leif beyond end) we have a prisoner here which, must be brought up to you for your clarification to execute this person lord he replied.

Hmmm I will see this person bring him or her in and state the crimes of which he or she is convicted eh Arnold.

Yes of course my lord karas bring in the girl.

A girl Leif knew where this was going as the prisoner was walked in she was no more then 14 and she was beat up very bad.

So karas my most trusted advisor what has the girl been accused of.

This girl my master is being trialed for attacking a key member of the councilor's office.

And who was the attacked Leif asked already knowing the answer.

This girl attacked councilmen Arnold.

Ahh Arnold she attacked eh so young one why did you attack Arnold.

He tried to rape me sire.

I guessed you would say that Arnold what is the meaning of this Leif said with a growl.

Sire you must not really believe that I raped her do you??

Why not Arnold he argued you have done this before if I haven't read your criminal record once or twice I can easily say that I hate your sniveling guts!!

But my lord he argued.

ENOUGH he yelled I am going to relase an exacution order but not hers yours Arnold now take him away!!

No please my lord Im sorry ill never do it again I swear he pleaded.

That was my bluff he said cleverly now you have just lost yours.

Dam you Leif I hope you burn in hell.

Oh no Arnold he replied that's where your going they all watched as he was dragged away .

Humph Leif replied now where were we.


	7. Chapter 7

I can honestly say without a doubt that this story is already doing better then blood omen please read and review.

Soulless Shell chapter 6

The little things

As Leif watched Arnold being dragged off he turned to the other council members.

Im sorry for the inconvenience meanwhile you girl are free to go.

Thank you my lord she bowed then she turned around and ran towards the exit.

Leif then again turned to the council members okay next issue he explained now we need a new rat council member im going to leave it to you catartos.

Of course Leif he replied.

Okay now rajh please come with me ill need to talk to you in private.

Yes my lord he replied.

Now rajh ill need you to keep an ever-watchful eye on Arnolds cell and the guards that patrol it you know already of Arnold's powers of persuasion.

Yes my lord.

As he walked away Leif knew some how that Arnold would some way escape and try to kill him but he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill him even if he was blind.

Humph well now it is time to be leaving he said aloud every one go about their business ill be leavings as well as soon as he exited the tower maoimi attached herself to him again.

This time she explained with a wide smile on her face you wont be able to escape me she said with a wink now please take me somewhere nice pwease she said with a cute smile on her face.

Finally Leif gave in alright alright ill take you out.

She giggled as she jumped up on him and kissed him directly in the mouth.

He wanted to get her off him but she was holding the back of his head too tightly so he just gave up and kissed her back.

She did this for another few minutes then she let go.

Oooh she said with a wide smile you're a good kisser.

Well Leif blushed you were holding the back of my head pretty tightly so I couldn't of stopped even if I wanted to heh.

Well then pick me up at my house at about seven okay she said.

Okay he said see you later cutie she said with a wink.

Ughhh he explained with a sigh now I have to tell Aveena im going out on a date gahh ill never hear the end of it.

As he walked into his house he yelled mom Im home and I need to tell you something.

Umm hmm honey?

I have to leave to go on a ……. Date at 7:00.

After he said this he heard Aveena squeal with delight. Oh honey im so proud of you never do( she went on with many things to not do on a date) and never ever tell her she smells.

All right all right Aveena I get it please stop smothering me he said blushing.

All right now go upstairs and get ready for your date.

(A FEW HOURS LATER!!)

Leif came down stairs in a awesome blue robe with black lines running through it he also had two blades on both sides of his robe he also had a few throwing daggers hidden inside the sash of his robe.

Oh honey you look so handsome Aveena remarked.

Yea yea he replied blushing I gotta go now mom ill be back somewhere around ten.

Okay honey have fun she called after him.

Will do he replied( if maiomi doesn't kill me first he thought) bye.

As he walked out the door he heard a noise but decided it was nothing and continued to walk to maiomis home.

Back at the tower damit rajh explained Arnold escaped dammit and with a few guards shit I hope Leif is prepared for his attack wherever he is.

Some where in a dark alley hmm Leif is going to pay sooner or later but not today im feeling pretty lonely he licked his lips common lets have some fun boys at this statement they all laughed.

Leif walked up to maiomis house and knocked on her door she walked to the door looking more beautiful then he ever believed he had ever saw her she was wearing a blue dress that sparkled a bit he noticed that she also had sparkles in her fur she laughed as she looked at him staring at her with his mouth open hehehe she giggled as she walked up to him and planted her lips on his again they stood there for a couple of moments kissing when she detached herself from him giggling mmm your even better the second time.

He blushed heh lets go eh.

Okay he put his arm through hers as they walked to the restaurant.

They went and sat down at a table in a place with a name Leif could not pronounce they sat down at a table and ordered.

(a date can sometimes go on forever so lets skip something's shall we)

So far the date had been going pretty well they both seemed to have a lot in common they both had foster parents they were both misunderstood but something in the pit of Leif's stomach something was going wrong then he heard a crash and he saw a face go past the window Arnolds face Leif's eyes went black Maiomi the person who just went by that window is a convicted rapist and I just gave him a death sentence today he is probably going to rape someone I need to go he said drawing his blade.

Of course ill come too.

No maiomi I don't want you to get hurt stay here.

A young mouse maid was running away from Arnold then he caught up to her and backhanded her into the wall.

Ahh she screamed as he hit her to the floor.

Now then pretty one he said soothingly I wont hurt you lets have some fun he told her as he grabbed for her shirt and ripped it off and also grabbed her skirt and also ripped that off too then as he ravaged her the sick bastard was moaning then he heard something that made him jump out of his fur.

Leif walked into the alley SO ARNOLD HE YELLLED TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MORE POOR YOUNG GIRLS EH I GUESS I WAS TOO LATE TO STOP YOU FROM TAKING THIS YOUNG GIRLS INNOCENCE BUT IT IS NOT TO LATE FOR ME TO KILL YOU.

As Leif moved into the light Arnold grew incredibly terrified as he saw leifs eyes were pitch black and he had huge black wings coming from his back he had huge horns from his head and an inhuman like aura emanating from him and to boot he had two demon like blades in his paws so rapist common show me what you got he rushed at Arnold and sliced him in the back!

Ahh he yelled as he slashed him his blood hit the floor.

Common im defiantly a match for you or am I stronger than an innocent young girl bastard.

He slashed him in the stomach then he hit him on the floor now feel the pain that so many innocent young girls like her have felt but with oh so much more intensity

Ahhh Arnold screamed out his final breaths as Leif continually slashed and hacked at him blood spattered on the wall then he felt someone grabbed his arm as he raised it again it was maiomi.

Leif stop hes dead.

Leafs eyes went back to their normal red color as he stopped hat he was doing his wings and horns went back into his body he looked at the girl sobbing on the floor he took of his outer robe picked her up and wrapped her naked body in it shh shh its okay he will never hurt you again she cried her heart out as she cried into his shoulder then he put her into maoimis arms take her to the city guard I have to go to the tower now as he walked away he said sorry this ruined our night.

Oh no Leif it is your job go on ahead ill see ya tomorrow okay as he walked away he thought hmm I feel great.


	8. Chapter 8

HI here is the next chapter it gets really cool from here so let's watch shall we REVIEW YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!

Soulless Shell Chapter 7

The blade that drinks.

Leif ran distractedly to the tower his bloody robe flopped about every where. He ran down the many long corridors he ran into the council room he saw Reynolds looking at him stupidly.

Oh hi Leif he exclaimed I was just here to… PLASTIC BAG oh goody goody. .

What!!??

Oh sorry he explained a.d.h.d heh.

Gahhh whatever where is rajh!!?? 

Right here my lord as I can see you have run into Arnold is he dead.

Yea he is rajh no thanks to you he joked.

Well what did he do to set you off?

He took the innocence of ANOTHER girl rajh you know how people like him set me off I left him in pieces and left a lot of blood for the city cleaners to pick up after heh.

So what were you doing tonight eh he inquired.

Uhhhh he exclaimed embarrassed I had to go on a date with maoimi she wouldn't leave me alone you see.

I totally understand Leif now we have other things to talk about like how we are going to plan your wedding he joked with a smirk.

Oh shut up rajh now I have to return to my home now to sleep you are all dismissed oh and one more thing keep an eye on maiomi she might be in danger sooner or later.

Why do you say that re replied?

She is a seventeen-year-old girl she is bound to be assaulted and raped sooner or later eh.

Hmmm you're quite right okay ill do my best sire.

Good that is what I always expect from you rajh and always receive.

Okay im getting the hell outta here im tired as all hell bye as Leif departed.

As Leif walked up to is home Arnold's old guards attacked him as Leif drew his blades he felt that same twist of anger knotting deep within his stomach his eyes grew black he lifted his paw and a huge red beam blazed from it disintegrating the first guard!!

Then the next guard rushed at him he took several of the knives from his sash and threw them at the rats head they all scored direct hits into his head then he teleported to the last one and yawned as he stabbed him through the head gahh not strong enough as he nonchantly walked into his house.

As he walked into the house all was quiet so he went into his room and fell asleep.

Leif was deep in the realms of sleep when an old memory invaded its way into his mind when his family was attacked.

He was crouched next to his father as he was bleeding on the floor he whispered something in his ear.

Leif when you are older return here and put your paw to that brick a secret passage will open leading you to a dungeon make your way through the dungeon and find a blade take it and you will receive instructions from there…….

Leif was catapulted from sleep he continued to think of this weapon that his father was leading him to he wondered what it would look like he had to talk to the council members and aveena to try to get out of the city for a few days to grab his fathers blade he ran down stairs to see aveena sitting at the table dozing.

Aveena he shook her.

Oh hi Leif how was your….

Never mind that right now mother I need to ask if you would be all right with me leaving the city for a little while.

Hmm its okay with me you will have to talk to the council about leaving though they still may need you here.

Okay I will mom good night he said.

He went into his room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up he put on a long blue robe with white lines through it and white runes allover it he said goodbye to Aveena and ran to the tower to ask if the council needed him here.

As he ran up to the tower he was stopped by maoimi.

Hi she said moving in and kissing him on the cheek what ya doin today she asked?

Hopefully getting out of the village for a few days to do some private work I need to ask the council if they can cope without me for a few days if they say yes ill come by and say good bye before I leave.

You better she replied as she kissed him on the lips again and flounced off.

Gahh will she ever leave me alone he commented in his mind he ran down the corridors of the tower till he came to the council room he opened it and walked in the councilors were obviously surprised that he was here.

Is there something you need my lord rajh asked?

Yes there is I have come to ask if you can cope with the village for a few days?

Yes of course my lord what do you intend on doing he asked?

I intend to find my fathers blade he said with a serious look.

Really your fathers Leif thrnos spoke up then karas better give you the directions to your old village.

Karas walked in.

Young master come with me and I will tell you where to go okay.

Alright karas lets go.

They went into a vacant room and closed the door okay young master I will tell you the way first you must exit the city from the south gate take the path to the west and you will see a cave enter it and find your way out I haven't been in the cave in about 14 years so I don't remember the right path when you exit the cave take an old and dusty path and continue south till you reach the gates of quelathos from there you can find your families home but now I will tell you the reason of why I have locked this door young master.

Hmm and what reason would that be.

Leif you are one of my most trusted friends so I must tell you this a couple of the council members thrnos among them are going to try to make you do their dirty work for them so watch what you and they are doing now go and be careful.

Before he walked out he yelled his thanks as he ran out of the tower and up to maoimis house and knocked on the door oh hi Leif are you going?

Yes I am Leif replied I am going I have also told a good friend to keep an eye on you so you don't get hurt then she ran up to him and hugged him.

Thank you she told him and make sure you be careful Kay.

I will be and with that he ran out of the city and onto the road hmm there is the path he noticed the old unused dirt road he followed it then turned slightly west and then he saw the cave he walked into the intense darkness to find he remembered the way out some how he followed the cave tunnels going left right left then he came upon light again.

He saw the very old dirt road and followed it south until he came upon a very old gate that was slightly open he pushed it open to find it completely deserted he walked around in his old village for a while remembering the places where he used to play with his friends. He saw many eyes watching him as he walked into the old village then he noticed an old pair of eyes he had not seen since he was a child he remembered his name and called it out ca cae Caleb.

At the mention of his name the young mouse picked up the box that was on him.

Leif looked at him those were the same eyes fur every thing about him he knew it was his best friend

Caleb it's me Leif.

Leif how we all saw you get dragged off by rats after your parents were murdered.

Ill tells you the story later Caleb but right now I need you to show me where I used to live.

Okay Leif lets go.

Leif followed Caleb for a few minutes when he came upon his old home it was rundown old and disused.

I have to find something common Caleb he beckoned him foreword lets go in as Leif walked into his old home he saw many things that made him want to cry he saw the place where he used to eat with his family and where his father used to tell him stories.

Lets go Leif sniffled tears in his eyes he walked up to a wall and laid his paw on it to support him self suddenly he felt the brick his paw was on move slightly.

Then the wall moved in as well to reveal a staircase that went down wards lets go he beckoned to Caleb when they got down they were in a large maze well this may present a problem they went into the entrance and they walked into the many passage ways then they were suddenly attacked by unknown creatures as they ran they went left right left then they found them selves at a door with writing on it it was in rat speech he read it out loud to his mouse friend

Into the halls into this place the secrets of time the secrets of space the lace forward where only one goes the child of blood the blood omen knows.

Humph it says only I can enter friend you will have to wait here.

Okay Leif.

He pressed his paw on the door and it opened then as it entered it slammed shut which did not scare Leif at all.

Then he looked at the wall and saw the most beautiful and deadly blade Leif had ever seen the handle was black to the base at the base of the handle skull with bat wings coming from the sides o the skull the skull had fangs which bit down on the blade the blade itself was a marvel the blade was wavy on both sides and the tip was sharper then an icicle from hell.

As he walked up to where the blade hung he saw a piece of paper on the floor it was addressed to him!

And it said dear Leif here is the blade if you are reading this right now I am probably dead I want you to know that this blade is nothing that human kind has never seen it is a blood drinker when you pick it up it will demand an offering from you so do it swiftly and it will be yours your father arleitos.

He walked up to the blade and took it down from its holders on the ceiling suddenly a voice entered his mind.

YOU HAVE RETRIVED ME I DEMAND A SACRIFICE OF BLOOD.

Suddenly and quickly he stabbed the blade through his arm without flinching.

AHHH the blade sighed it has been a long while since I tasted blood this good as Leif watched the blood on the blade suddenly sink into the blade ahh and so full of hatred too I think I will like being with you friend now if you don't mind stab me into that wall.

Leif did as he was told and the wall crumbled to reveal a shield with the same skull design as the blade but this shield had a claw on the end of it pick it up Leif put it on it belongs to you the sword said dramatically and don't worry he laughed it wont want blood heh.

As he put it on he felt incredible power surge through him let's go Leif replied.

Yes master the shield replied in his mind.

As Leif walked out of the room he saw Leif with a deadly sword and shield and said hey lets go back up shall we.


End file.
